


When You're Ready

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Rei, Communication, Fluff, He doesn't know it yet tho, M/M, Understanding boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a difference between thinking you want it and actually being ready."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while but I've only recently gotten the courage to write it.
> 
> Ace!Rei anyone? Ace!Makoto is totes next

“I’m ready for this. I’ve done enough research on this to teach a class. Okay maybe that’s a gross exaggeration. I’m sure that I’m ready this time though. (Rei…) I can do this, no chickening out or worse a panic attack. Oh God what if I have a panic attack (Rei.) again? I don’t want to him to worry like that again! I just have to keep calm (Rei…!) and breathe. Oh no it’s hard to breathe. Maybe I can fake it? What if he realizes I’m not enjoying myself? Then I’ll have disappointed him and myself. I’m an awful boyfriend I can’t even do this one thing (Rei!). He’ll break up with me then I’ll probably have to leave the swim team and, and..”

“Rei breathe!”

The blue haired boy snapped out of his inner panic and quickly sucked in a shaky breath of air. He huffs it out harshly and began breathing heavily. How long had he been holding his breathe? Rei looks up at Makoto who’s staring back with worried eyes. Rei can’t handle that stare for too long and turns his face away into the pillow under him. He feels like crying for overreacting once again and ruining their night.

“Rei look at me.” Makoto orders gently as he nudges Rei’s head so the younger boy is facing him once more. Rei opens one eye slightly and peeks up at his boyfriend expecting to see him angry. Instead Rei practically melts at the amount of compassion and affection in Makoto’s eyes. Sometimes it’s hard to believe he can really be worthy of such emotions.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.” Makoto reminds him as he runs his fingers through Rei’s hair. 

“But I want to!” Rei blurts out as he sits up quickly. At least he thinks he does. He’s been feeling conflicted for a while.

“There’s a difference between thinking you want it and actually being ready. I’m asking if you’re one hundred percent ready mentally and emotionally?” Makoto asks him with that gently firmness of his. It makes Rei want to spill his heart out to him.

“I… I don’t know.” Rei admits as he lowers his head down. At first he felt like he was actually ready this time but once he was actually there. With both of them shirtless and Makoto on top of him it became hard to think or even breathe properly. Rei is quite sure he’ll never truly be ready but if he says this then Makoto will leave him for sure. 

“That’s perfectly fine; we can do this when and only when you’re completely ready.” Makoto assures him with his signature smile that has Rei feeling awful for thinking Makoto would ever leave him over something like this.

Rei can only nod his head in confirmation as he doesn’t trust himself enough to talk just quite yet. He’s much too overcome with emotion from how understanding Makoto is. Makoto leans down and presses a soft kiss to Rei’s forehead before nuzzling his face in Rei’s hair affectionately. He then lays down next to Rei and pulls the covers over them. Instantly they assume their cuddling positions. Rei presses his back firmly against Makoto’s chest as Makoto wraps his arms around Rei’s waist. Their long legs tangle together out of habit and everything feels like it’s back to normal once again. 

“Rei.” Makoto mummers quietly as they both balance on the edge of sleep.

“Hmm?”

“Just so you know I’d be completely fine if you never wanted to do it.” Makoto informs him before letting out a long yawn. Rei doesn’t respond immediately, instead as this information sinks in Rei starts to cry. As he silently cries he realizes they are tears of relief. That’s exactly what he needed to hear and he’s glad Makoto was the one to tell him this.

“If you keep saying such wonderful things to me I’m probably going to sob from joy.” Rei mutters through a soft chuckle as he wipes at his tears. Makoto lets out a sleepy laugh and pulls Rei closer to him.

“It's okay if you need to do that to.” Makoto says. So Rei turns around, buries his face in Makoto’s chest, and does just that.

Rei isn’t sure if he’ll ever be ready to have sex but for once in his life he feels like that’s completely okay.


End file.
